SILVER WOLF AND ICE PRINCESS
by kyoshiob69
Summary: EN BUSCA DEL SOLDADO PERFECTO...


Declaimer: Los personajes de mai-hime y mai-otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.

Capitulo 1

Hoy después de 5 años de ausencia, por fin puedo volver a casa con el amor de mi vida, jamas creí siquiera pensar algo así, pero después de conocer hace 6 años a Shizuru Viola en una fiesta de la Armada Nacional, digamos que no tuve opción, solo espero que ella no me haya olvidado, mi intención jamas fue cambiar de una misión de 3 meses a una de 5 años, pero el solo pensar en ella me mantuvo viva... y aquí estoy frente a nuestra casa en Windbloom.  
- Secretario Viola?  
- General Kuga?  
- Quien es papá?  
- Ho-Hola Shiz...- el Secretario me dio un abrazo de oso  
- Pero no te quedes ahí hija, entra, justo hoy estábamos visitando a Shizuru antes del gran día...  
-Gran dia?- Pregunte  
Así el Secretario me llevo a rastras hasta la sala, donde me encontré con la platicando animadamente con una joven.  
-Buenos dias - La salude mientras le besaba la mano y hacia una reverencia  
- Ge- General? no lo puedo creer!  
- Pues yo tampoco , pero logre regresar y, quien es esta bella dama?- Dirigiendo mi vista a la dama detrás de la  
- Oh cielos, donde están mis modales, ella es la Srita. Alyssa Searss  
- Un gusto conocerla Srita. Searss- Y la salude del mismo modo  
-Bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones tome asiento General Kuga- Me dijo el Secretario y así lo hice  
El silencio se hizo en la sala, durante unos minutos todos me miraban con asombro, como si vieran a un muerto viviente o algo por el estilo, el silencio se interrumpió cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.  
- Yo voy hija- El Secretario se dirigió a la puerta y regreso con una peli verde  
- Buen día Margueritte-san- Las damas al unisono  
- Y quien eres tu?- Me pregunto un tanto altanera  
- Ella es...- Shizuru  
- Buenos días yo soy el General Natsuki Kuga de la Primera Division de la Armada Nacional- Y le estreche la mano y regresaba a mi sillón individual en la sala  
- Shizuru, no me dijiste que estaba muerta?- Grito la peli verde  
- Jjajajaja ... yo muerta?- Le pregunte con incredulidad - y no le hables así a mi esposa!- Le dije desde mi lugar con una mirada de muerte  
- Ja tu esposa? Shizuru sera mi esposa para mañana- Esto me esta irritando  
- De que estas hablando?  
- Pues sencillo, Shizuru no puede estar casada con alguien que lleva muerta 5 años, así que con la ayuda de nuestra organizadora de bodas, la , nos casaremos mañana...- A este punto perdí la calma y le solté un puñetazo y la abría pulverizado de no ser por que el Secretario me detuvo  
- Basta General!- Me tenia agarrada por los hombros- esto no se soluciona a golpes, ademas no es digno de alguien como tu y lo sabes- Mientras me soltaba y ayudaba a levantarse a la peli verde  
- Maldita loca! vas a pagar por esto!- Grito la peli verde mientras salia de la casa, conteniendo los chorros de sangre que salían por su nariz  
Una vez la rata verde salio de mi territorio, procedí a tomar asiento y a jugar con mi bastón ( con empuñadura de lobo) esperando las obvias explicaciones que debían darme.  
-Y bien?- Pregunte secamente  
- Querido, creo que seria justo que le comentaras al General lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia- La Sra . Viola  
- Tienes razón querida- Dijo tomando asiento junto a su esposa y Shizuru  
- Lo escucho Secretario Viola- Le dije mientras dejaba de jugar con mi bastón y lo miraba fijamente  
- Como ha escuchado General Kuga, después de que se perdiera comunicación con su equipo durante la misión a el Valle Negro, fue enviado un grupo de búsqueda el cual logro recuperar los cuerpos de los 5 acompañantes que fueron asignados a dicha misión junto con ud, los cuales estaban en condiciones casi irreconocibles, la búsqueda de ud se prolongo por todo el Valle Negro son éxito alguno, por lo que se le declaro Muerta en Acción al año de no encontrar señales de vida por su parte.  
- Asi que...  
- Si, básicamente estas muerta para el país y bueno con el paso de los años nosotros permitimos que las personas comenzaran a cortejar a nuestra hija, para evitar que quedara sola...  
- Interesante... - Con sonrisa lobuna- así que mientras yo... no importa, así que estoy muerta? y por ello deciden borrar todo rastro de mi existencia?- Pregunte desconcertada  
- No es tan sencillo General, ademas ahora que estas aquí frete a nosotros creo que seria justo de tu parte decirnos que sucedió- Me pregunto muy serio  
-Ja me esta dando a entender que por ser capturada por unos locos, sobrevivir a regañadientes a... esas condiciones y regresar a mi hogar- Mire a Shizuru- y haber cumplido la misión aun así quieren verme como a una traidora?- Solté una carcajada  
- Oh eso cambia las cosas por completo... me sorprenden tus declaraciones,pero no es momento para ello, eso lo hablaremos mañana en privado con el Jefe Supremo- El terminar su declaración suavizo su mirada y relajo su postura  
- Pero no acaso mañana es el gran día?- Pregunte con burla  
- JAJAJAJA mi de broma lo diga de nuevo General, ahora que ha vuelto a casa ese asunto esta liquidado, en definitiva no permitiré tal atrocidad!  
- Oh...  
-Así es General, creo que bien sabe que no hay en el mundo alguien que la pueda reemplazar como militar y dudo mucho- Con los ojos tristes- que alguien mas pueda ocupar su lugar en el corazón de mi hija, ademas no permitiré que nuestra heroína nacional sea tratada como un traidor- Dijo mientras se levantaba- hoy mismo todos sabrán de su regreso y el compromiso con Margueritte sera cancelado- Y yo me levante con el- bienvenida de nuevo Silver Wolf- Y me dio de nuevo un abrazo de oso al que se unio su esposa, cosa que me hizo ruborizar  
-Ara Natsuki se ruboriza muy fácil- Dijo Shizuru mientras se paraba junto a su padre después de que este me soltó  
- Shi - Shizuru!  
- Bueno chicas, nosotros nos retiramos, hay mucho que hacer y supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar- La Sra Viola me guiño el ojo y me vio raro  
- Y bueno yo supongo que debo desorganizar la boda jejeje- Ella seguía aquí?  
-Jjajaja cierto , pero no se preocupe mi marido aun le pagara sus honorarios- Y así los tres salían de la casa y solo quedamos Shizuru y yo  
- Shi-Shizuru yo...  
No termine de hablar por que fui detenida por uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios  
- No digas nada... solo déjame abrazarte- Y me abrazo muy fuerte, mas aun que su padre, pero lo único que sentí fue paz  
- Shizuru te extrañe y solo puedo decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti- Y la bese después de 5 largos años  
El beso paso de ser tierno a ser feroz y apasionado, para después despojarnos de la estorbosa ropa y fundirnos en nuestro amor después de nuestra larga separación, yo solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarla ir de mis brazos de nuevo...


End file.
